Alignment of electrical or optical components can be achieved by using pin and sleeve connectors, for example. The accuracy of the alignment of the two components is typically limited to the accumulated tolerances of all the alignment features on both components. Tight tolerances are typically required in conventional connectors in order to achieve satisfactory alignment accuracy.
Optical connectors can include optical ferrules that include elements for receiving and securing optical waveguides, elements for affecting light from the optical waveguides, and features for aligning the optical ferrule to a mating ferrule.